teamcraftedfandomcom-20200213-history
JeromeASF
'''JeromeASF, or Jerome Aceti, is a member of Team Crafted. He joined Team Crafted, alongside his best friend, BajanCanadian. He is famous for playing the Survival Games (which, they call the Hunger Games or the Hunger Deans, referring to the show Community) with BajanCanadian, and sometimes other people, like SkyDoesMinecraft, HuskyMUDKIPZ and his other friends. He has over 1,500,000 subscribers and 119,000,000 views.' Notable traits in Minecraft *Being a "bacca", he and his friends make jokes about him being a fuzzy animal. He also states that baccas live in trees. *The bane of his exsistence in Minecraft is a "Vile Creature", or a cooked fish, since it taints the "purity" of the raw fish, his favorite Minecraft food. *He prefers to use an axe as a weapon, rather than a sword. *He calls his diamond axe, "Betty". *When he plays Cops and Robbers with his friends, the first thing on his mind when he teleports to his cell is to jump into the cell's toilet with his cell mate. *He, along with BajanCanadian call gold, "Chicken Nugget Butter", which refers to Butter or Budder. *Whenever he wins any kind of mini game, PvP map, parkour map, etc, he shouts "I win the Hunger Games/Deans!" *He often determines the real winner of mini-games by having a match of Sumotori, which is putting everyone up on a small platform hundreds of blocks in the air and trying to punch everyone else off. *Sometimes he end a video with a SLURP. Skin design His skin is designed to look like the wookie species, from the ''Star Wars films. However, he states that his species is called a "Bacca". He also wears a tuxedo with a red tie. Name origin Jerome Aceti is his real life name, and ASF stands for AwesomeSauceFilms, his previous account that was shared with other people like BajanCanadian and NoochM. AwesomeSauceFilms is a Youtube channel devoted to Call of Duty gameplay, but once Jerome and Mitch started their Minecraft accounts, they abanoned the CoD channel. Many ASF fans have since been tweeting #ReviveASF on Twitter to try and get the boys to start their old channel once more. Trivia *His original username is Hacksource. *It is known that Jerome in real life, is partially colorblind. He stated on his Twitter that a his last test, he got 3 of 8 colors correct. *He started the "Fish" phenomenon which annoys Husky . *Jerome lives in New Jersey. *His last name is Aceti. *His middle name is Robert. *Jerome was the inventor of Battledome, a popular game played by notably by Mitch, Woofless, NoochM, and more.Due to its popularity, the game has had many renditions, such as Battlefest, Battle Royale, and Battle-Siege. *Jerome co-owned a server called The Hutt with his friends PeteZahHutt and Turqmelon, before its recent merger with The Fridge to create The Nexus. *Jerome enjoys playing Dota 2, although seems to be a more casual player then his friends Bajan Canadian, NoochM, Woofless, and FatlessMoon. Famous quotes *''"I won/gonna win the Hunger Games/Deans!"'' *''"Toilet time!"'' *''"To the left/right, to the left/right!"'' *''"Let's eat his liver!"'' *''"Mama loves mushroom stew!" '' *''"Eat my nuggets'!"'' *''"I am too stronkg!"'' *''"(insert name) has five apples, and he gave two to (insert name). What is the circumfrence of the sun?"'' *'' *slurping noises*'' *''"Little Boy, come on little boy **Slurp**"'' *''"Let me axe you a question, buddy!"'' *''"Jukes for dayys doh!"'' *''"That's guud!"'' *''"lez do it biggums!"'' *''"LEZGOO!"'' *''"Hai dood"'' *''"Bai dood"'' *''"Chop Chop, Buddy. CHOP CHOP!"'' *''"Fork on the left?"'' *''"what!!'' *"That's normal for a boy your age." *"Kill it with fire!" *Bacca Slurp* Category:Players Category:Team Crafted Members